1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to methods for the giving and distribution of gifts.
2. Description of the Related Art
For gift giving, sheets or rolls of wrapping materials such as paper or plastic are used to package the gift. The conventional wrapping materials are disposable rather than reusable because to open a gift the recipient typically tears or cuts the wrap away. This results in the material being unsuitable for reuse. The torn or cut wrapping material is then discarded into the trash which is eventually deposited into a local dump, landfill or disposal area.
As a consequence, conventional methods of giving gifts leads to waste and has a negative impact on the environment.
The need has therefore been recognized for a business method which obviates the foregoing and other limitations and disadvantages of prior art gifting methods. Despite the various business methods in the prior art, there has heretofore not been provided a suitable and attractive solution to these problems.